kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kira Maejima
is a 18-year old teen who is good at solving myths and work at a convinience shop,he uses the Illusion Driver and transforms with Myth Capsules History Kira is a boy who has witness the birth of the myths and was used for the Unicorn capsule experiment,he was adopted by the Maejima family,and grew up and worked at a convinience shop He would get pay to solve the myths and most of the myths got debunked and was eager to find real myths Kamen rider Illusion He later saw a girl called Madoka and told him to get away,while Madoka opens the box,she found a driver and saw a myths,Kira took the driver and transforms,Madoka was shocked due to only Humans with myth's DNA can transform into Illusion. He fights the Death worm and defeats it,while meeting a guy called Kanzaki Oraon that transforms into Kamen rider Troop with his Burning set that comes with Burn Sword and Burn Shield Working with the Dream corp's CEO Kay Moboroshi,he gets rewarded with a capsule everytime he does his mission,he claims the black rider called Kamen rider Fear is a thief and a threat,he uses the Fear and Slenderman capsule to transform,with his Fear Sickle Holder,he uses melee attacks,Kay Moboroshi may be Fear as he has the 2 capsules and his eye grows red all the time while Fear's eyes is red. Kay Moboroshi's true intentions is to kill every Myths and let Twist,the main antangonist,gains his power to transform into the strongest,fearful Chimera Myth along with Twis-ted,his little brother that is an anti hero instead of a villain,he transforms into Kamen rider Dangel with the double Capsule,Devil Angel capsule when he presses the Devil Angel capsule's button. Mythions Uses 2 Myth Capsules to transform into a mixed form,great combinations will be stronger than usual combinations,while Bad combinations will be weaker than usual combinations,great combinations will have mixed names and a special power boost This is Illusion's standard form using the Unicorn and Banshee capsule,this form has great speed and great strength,this form is the best for both long and short range combat This form has a special boost that allows Illusion to fly and use magics using the power of unicorn and summon purple Illusion using the power of Banshees Techniques *Dream Star Drive Pulls the lever and flies using unicorn's power and charges the target with powers of death using Banshee's power and kicks the enemy rapidly *Fear Slash Places the Banshee capsule in the Illusion Maker in sword mode and slashes the enemy that will cause enemies to have fears and dissapears when it has too much fears *Dream Shoot Places the Unicorn capsule in the Illusion Maker in gun mode shoots the enemy that will have sweet dreams and dissapears - Oriocules= Oriocules thumb|Oriocules This is illusion's close range form that is mainly for close range attacks,this form has great strength that can block enemy's attacks This form has a boost that he can grow to a giant's size with orion's power,the only disadvantage is that with the boost,he charges to lepus myths that are peaceful,he can create an energy sword and slashes the enemy with hercules's power Techniques *Rocket Fighter Punch Fire comes out of his hole on the hands and charges at the enemy with his knucke *Rocket Fighter Kick Fire comes out of his hole on the legs and charges at the enemy with his leg }} - Super= - Magnificent= Magnificent This is his final form that is yet to be revealed }} }} Trivia *Illusion is based off Kamen rider Build from the design and Kamen rider Ex-Aid for others Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Riders